Kobukai
by Karra Li
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha terlahir sebagai bagian dari klan Uchiha yang memiliki sekte Amenotejikara yang terkenal sebagai sekte hitam dan sesat. Sasuke Uchiha menjadi begitu populer di Dinasti Ming lantaran parasnya yang rupawan.


KOBUKAI

Pada zaman Dinasti Ming, Kekasisaran Hagaromo Otsukisuki. Terdapat dua sekte persilatan yang paling tersohor dan paling disegani di masanya. Sekte Amenotejikara, yang dipipmpin oleh klan Uchiha dan sekte Senjutsu yang dipimpin oleh klan Senju. Kedua perguruan tersebut telah mengibarkan masing-masing bendera perang sejak 10 dekade yang lalu. Api permusuhan kian berkobar, turun-temurun kepada setiap generasi masing-masing klan.

Perguruan Amenotejikara, dikenal sebagai perguruan hitam dan sesat. Berada di gunung Huangshan, yang berada di sebelah timur Dinasti Ming. Gunung Huangshan dikelilingi oleh Hutan Bambu Shunan serta Hutan Hujan Xishuangbannan. Tempat yang sangat indah dan menawan, sungguh tidak sesuai dengan sebutan bagi image perguruannya.

Mewah dan karismatik. Seperti itulah penampilan dari pemilik perguruan yang tershohor ini, terkenal akan paras rupawan yang menawan, mereka bak pangeran-pangeran dari dari nirvana yang tersesat di bumi ini.

Konon wajahnya itu indah bagai purnama, tatapannya tajam bak mata elang, iris dan surainya hitam seumpama malam, kulitnya putih bagaikan saripati, aroma tubuhnya seperti bunga rose, kala ia berjalan gagah serupa kesatria di medan tempur.

Rupa yang mampu memikat setiap mata yang berani menatapnya, pesona yang memabukan setiap inshan hawa yang berani bertatap muka dengan elok rupanya.

Prolog...!!

"Apa benar-benar setampan itu... tidakkah terdengar sedikit berlebihan, Ino?" gadis bersurai merah muda itu melirik pemilik surai pirang panjang di sebelahnya.

"Seperti itulah dari kabar yang kudengar, itulah sebabnya kita jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mencari tau kebenaran dari kabar itu bukan, Sakura." Balas Ino, masih sibuk memilih pernak-pernik yang berjejer di hadapannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dengan sekte Senjutsu?"

"Haa...," Ino terdiam, jari telunjuknya mengelus pelan dagu runcingnya. "sekte Senjutsu itu sekte yang misterius, jadi tidak banyak informasi mengenainya." Sambungnya.

"Pangeran Ashura Otsukisuki hendak lewat...!" seru seorang prajurit.

Beberapa prajurit lainnya datang untuk memberi arahan pada warga untuk menyingkir dari jalan. Ino dan Sakura berdiri di tepi jalan bersama warga yang lainnya, tak berselang lama rombongan pangeran lewat.

Pangeran Indra Otsukisuki menunggangi kuda berwarna hitam, berjalan paling depan diikuti oleh beberapa prajurit di belakangnya.

Namun seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ikut mengawal pangeran, memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari para prajurit lainnya. Bukan hanya pakiannya saja yang berbeda meliankan rupa wajahnya pun sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dengan tiga kumis yang serupa kumis musang di masing-masing pipinya.

Menyadari keanehan hal itu, tanpa sadar Sakura terus menatap dan memperhatikan pemuda pemilik iris biru langit tersebut. Seolah dapat merasakan dirinya tengah diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura tertegun, tersipu malu.

"Hei... geser sedikit aku mau lihat Pangeran Ashura,"

"Jangan dorong-dorong..."

"Aduh tenang sedikit, kenapa?"

Pasar yang memang tengah ramai itu menyebabkan warga terus berdesakan, berlomba untuk berdiri paling depan hanya untuk melihat sosok pangeran mereka.

Seekor kuda putih tiba-tiba saja dan menerobos rombongan pangeran tersebut, menyebabkan kekacauan. Disaat yang sama, tubuh Sakura terdorong ke depan akibat warga yang tidak kondusip.

"Hwaaa...," pekik Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan menahan bahu Sakura, sesaat sebelum tubuh Sakura menabrak kuda-nya.

Sakura mendongak, melihat pemilik tangan yang menyelamatkannya. Tampak seraut wajah dingin dan kaku, namun memiliki paras rupawan yang tersamarkan dalam jubah keangkuhannya.

Sepersekian detik iris hijau Sakura bertemu, terkunci pada sepasang manik hitam yang tajam.

Adegan itu tak berlangsung lama, dalam sekejap pemilik manik hitam itu melesat, memacu kuda putihnya menajuhi tempat itu.

Sakura masih mematung, cangah. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, mungkin karena barusan ia hampir saja celaka.

"Sakura... kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino menghampiri Sakura, cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino."

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, sepasang mata biru langit tengah memperhatikan mereka dalam diam, tersembunyi dalam keramaian.

TBC


End file.
